Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology which is capable of simplifying a structure of a touch window.
Description of the Related Arts
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate main elements of an electrostatic capacity type touch panel. FIG. 1 illustrates a plane view of a bonded structure of a multi-layered structure and FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view cut along line X of FIG. 1. Referring to the illustrated drawings, a touch panel generally has a stacked structure comprising an upper OCA 50 below a transparent window 10, and an upper electrode layer (ITO) 40 therebelow, a lower OCS 30 therebelow, and a lower electrode layer 20 therebelow. To a lower part thereof, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 60 is bonded. A touch screen panel (TSP) formed by bonding these multi-layers has a bonding area C, where a connection pad P is exposed by cutting the aforesaid upper OCA 50, upper electrode layer (ITO) 40, and lower OCA 30, in order to be bonded to a FPCB module.
FIG. 3 shows a plane concept view of a touch panel having the aforesaid structure. In a view area 10, a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) is connected to the end of a wiring part, the aforesaid connection pad P. The FPCB is connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) 70 having a main IC of the exterior via a connector 90. A touch IC 80 may be mounted in the printed circuit board (PCB) 70 having the main IC.
However, in this structure, the flexible printed circuit board itself is weak structurally. In particular, when bonding it, a connection force has a limit. When a connection with an external printed circuit board is performed, a connection defect has been frequently generated as a problem.